btsolarisknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
GTHA-500 Gotha
Class/Model/Name: Gotha GTHA-500 Tech: Inner Sphere / 2750 Vessel Type: Aerospace Fighter Rules: Level 2, Standard design Rules Set: AeroTech2 Mass: 60 tons Frame: Saroyan 2.5 Power Plant: Pitban 180 Fusion Safe Thrust: 5 Maximum Thrust: 8 Armor Type: Ferro-aluminum Armament: 1 Starcutter PPC 4 Allied Technologies Model 2 Medium Laser 2 Holly LRM 15 2 Allied Technologies Model 1 Small Laser Manufacturer: New Age Systems Inc. Communications System: COMSTAT 500 ATM Targeting & Tracking System: Ringo Plant 88 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Overview: In 2654, the engineering staff at New Age Systems Inc. sought out some of the greatest fighter pilots in the Star League Defense Forces to assist in a design project for a new medium fighter. On temporary assignment for three years, these five officers offered their ideas and opinions to the designers at New Age. Several skilled combat-repair technicians also took part in the project, offering suggestions on what would make the fighter easier to service and repair. By the end of the three-year study, the engineers at New Age Systems had three prototypes of the same class of fighter, classified as the GTHA 100, 300, and 500 Gotha. The 100 series initially patrolled Marik space. The engine, though providing less thrust than some others, proved very reliable. Pilots were also pleased with the number and variety of weapons. The 300 Series reduced the weapons in favor of heavier armor protection. This model has 16 tons of armor, far more than most medium fighters. This series was less well received than the 100 series, mostly because the bulky armor makes the craft difficult to handle in an atmosphere. The GTHA-500 Gotha is the best of the three. It carries a variety of weapons, both long- and short-range. The 500 carries 13 tons of armor, thanks to the pilots who assisted in its design. Such a balance has proven itself useful in a variety of tasks for almost a century, and the GTHA-500 is expected to be a mainstay of the SLDF for many years to come. Capabilities: The medium-weight class of AeroSpace Fighters is often a playing ground for engineers and designers. Many fast craft exist in this class, including several with a great deal of firepower. Among these, the Gotha might seem a slow, armored target just waiting to be attacked, but such is not the case. The Gotha's long-range weapons are the twin Holly LRM-15 racks in the wings of the craft. They use a pneumatic ammunition-feed system patented by the Holly Corporation that provides a smooth feed, quick reloads, and little chance of jamming. While the missiles provide most of the firepower at long range, the Starcutter PPC also delivers massive punch. Known for its range and accuracy, the Starcutter is mounted in the nose behind a sliding safety/re-entry hatch that protects the weapon during landing. The supporting firepower for close range is a combination of four medium and two small lasers, all manufactured by New Age Systems' wholly-owned subsidiary, Allied Technologies. These models have proven reliable, and their standard, coil-cooling insulation has been modified to weld tightly with the Gotha's armor. The weapon placements on the Gotha show the pilots' influence during the design. The two rear-mounted Allied medium lasers have full interface with the Ringo Plant 88 targeting and tracking system. These weapons make it dangerous for a light enemy fighter to maneuver itself onto the Gotha's tail. The GTHA-500 Gotha carries 13 tons of the most sophisticated armor ever created, the CarbonDale IV Ferro-Aluminum. The sleek design is quite effective in deflecting incoming shots. The ejection system sends the pilot out the bottom of the cockpit to keep him clear of the long-range missile exhaust or scopes. The Gotha also carries an additional four CBT Chamberpot Class heat sinks mounted in the nose of the craft to vent heat from the PPC and medium lasers. The Ringo Plant 88 targeting and tracking system installed in all three of the Gotha models, has one small drawback. When initialized at full power and range, it creates so much electronic noise that it can jam out other targeting systems for the duration of the power surge. This effect blinds the Ringo Plant 88 temporarily, but it does recalibrate quickly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Class/Model/Name: Gotha GTHA-500 Mass: 60 tons Equipment: Mass Power Plant: 180 Fusion 7.00 Thrust: Safe Thrust: 5 Maximum Thrust: 8 Structural Integrity: 6 .00 Total Heat Sinks: 14 Single 4.00 Fuel: 6.00 Cockpit & Attitude Thrusters: 3.00 Armor Type: Ferro-aluminum (233 total armor pts) 13.00 Standard Scale Armor Pts Location: L / R Nose: 77 Left/Right Wings: 54/54 Aft: 48 Weapons and Equipment Loc SRV MRV LRV ERV Heat Mass ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1 PPC Nose 10 10 -- -- 10 7.00 1 Medium Laser Nose 5 -- -- -- 3 1.00 1 Medium Laser Nose 5 -- -- -- 3 1.00 1 LRM 15 RW 9 9 9 -- 5 7.00 1 LRM 15 LW 9 9 9 -- 5 7.00 Ammo (LRM 15) 8 --- 1.00 1 Small Laser RW 3 -- -- -- 1 .50 1 Small Laser LW 3 -- -- -- 1 .50 1 Medium Laser Aft 5 -- -- -- 3 1.00 1 Medium Laser Aft 5 -- -- -- 3 1.00 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TOTALS: Heat: 34 60.00 Tons Left: .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 3,246,490 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,160 Cost per BV: 2,798.7 Weapon Value: 2,137 (Ratio = 1.84) Damage Factors: SRV = 20; MRV = 8; LRV = 2; ERV = 0 BattleForce2: MP: 5, Armor/Structure: 6 / 0 Damage PB/M/L: 2/1/1, Overheat: 2 Class: FM; Point Value: 12 Specials: if